Lament of the Lone Violin
by JadeAlyss
Summary: A sad and creepy story that surprised even me when I wrote it. It's rated T for character death. (Don't read it if you don't like that kind of thing.


Lament of the Lone Violin

A.K.A . Proof that I Have a Morbid Mind

(AN) This hit me one day, and I had to do it.

NOW READ THE STORY.

WHAT ARE ARE YOU DOING STILL READING THE AUTHOR'S NOTE.*

YOU INSOLENT FOOL.

YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS.

STORY.

NOW.

GET ON WITH IT.

{~Début~}

Marth was a talented violinist.

He liked the cello, but he was more familiar with the violin. As a child in Altea, his father had him take music lessons. He had no say in the matter whatsoever, and even the instrument he played was chosen for him. At first he hated violin lessons, but it began to grow on him.

Once he rebuilt Altea, he was invited to come to the Smash Mansion, to join an elite group commonly known as the Smashers. He would compete in a tournament, a tournament called Super Smash Bros.: Melee. There he fit in well, especially with another swordsman named Roy. Apparently, he was from the same general area as he, though Roy's country was named Pherae, and Marth had never heard of it.**

He still enjoyed Roy's company, as well as another Smasher's- Link. Link was the Hero of Time, Marth was the Hero-King, and Roy was the Fire Lord. Though different as individuals, they were, at their very core, built upon the same beliefs and virtues.

Years went by, and soon yet another tournament was announced. Super Smash Bros.: Brawl was underway, and though some were lost, and some were added, they all were able to stay there. Once a Smasher, always a Smasher. You can never truly go back. To his dismay, Roy had been dropped. However, he gladly stayed and became fast friends with most of the newcomers.

Prominently among the new Smashers were Pit and Ike. Swordsmen have quite a lot in common, and seem to stick together. Now, there was the Hero of Time, the Hero-King, the Fire Lord, the Captain of the Guard of Palutena, and the Conqueror of the Black Knight.**** All were close friends, and all had their own abilities and opinions.

Now, the Smash Mansion has many, many services and utilities. The one you might find Marth in the most often happened to be the library. He often would play his violin alone, his audience the dust bunnies on the higher shelves. He was an avid reader, too, and practically exhausted the library's resources.

Another service they owned was the Smash Institute. Every Smasher was required to attend, and age was no matter. Of course, like any other school, the Smash Institute had its flaws. Its main concern at the time was security. The caretakers of the entire program, Master Hand and Crazy Hand, were unaware of this problem.

How they discovered this fatal flaw happened on a cloudy day. The school had an intruder that went unnoticed. No one knows what his intentions were, or even really who he was. He was armed- with a gun.

He shot three people, only mortally wounding one of them, and killing himself in the process. Those that were injured were Samus, Toon Link, and Marth. Samus had been severely hurt, as the bullet had fractured her femur bone. Toon Link had been shot in the hand, and healed fast. Marth, however, had been shot through his skull, puncturing his brain. He had died instantly.***

They had a short burial for him. No one wanted to think about it much, as he was shy and not very close with many of his former fellow Smashers. For some it was because it was too sad, and they could not bear it. His closest friends stayed outside for hours, next to his body.

They wept for their lost friend. They wept for what could no longer be. And for some it was hard to cry, but it was good. Those four, the remaining of the five, found it hard to finally let him go.

It was truly a sorrowful sight to behold. Though they had tried their best to fix the gash in his forehead, not a single surgeon on this good earth could have completely erased the memory of that bullet. His bangs had been perfectly combed out, and he was replaced into a fresh change of his costume. His tiara had been placed in exactly the right spot. The edge of his cape lifted a bit in the gentle breeze. It played with his hair, moving it softly. The scar was prominent on his fair skin behind his bangs.

They all left a token for him, as a sort of closure. Link tore off the corner of his hat, Ike left him one side of his headband, Roy gave him his right sleeve, and Pit the red button from on his white toga.

A japanese cherry tree was planted over his burial mound. When the tree was large enough, his four friends engraved Marth's name on the trunk. It read:

MARTH LOWELL

HERO-KING OF ALTEA

SMASHER

AND MOST OF ALL,

A LOYAL FRIEND

Now many years have come and gone, and the Smashers, never really aging, have seen two more tournaments. That band, that band that was originally five, but reduced to four, never forgot. They never let anyone else into their group, not wanting to replace Marth. Sometimes, each of them individually, would go out and talk to the tree. The tree seemed to whisper back.

And if you would ask each of them, they would swear that they have heard a lone violin, in the dead of night. They each heard the eerie melody play on a waxing crescent moon- the same moon on the night of the day Marth was killed. And they'd each tell you they heard it on a different date. Each one of them. At different times, too. Ike, whose room was closest to the library, has heard it on several occasions. What's more is that they are the only four recorded to have woken to this sound.

And if you ask the tree outside, it'd tell you he still needs to practice.

{~Fine~}

(AN) *You want to know how to annoy your friends when you go to a movie? Text them, "You should be ashamed of yourself for checking your phone in the middle of a movie!" Sorry. Had to bring it up.

**They don't know that they live in video game series...

***And this was sort of a tribute to every single incident similar to the one described here, especially Sandy Hook. Believe me, guns can be a good thing, but only if used properly.

TAKE HUNTER'S EDUCATION! ;)

****So... I wasn't sure what to call Roy and Ike... SO I CAME UP WITH AWESOMELY AWESOME TITLES FOR THEM. YEAH, I WENT THERE.

P.S. I write the Author's Notes as I write the chapter/one-shot, so right now I'm kind of scared at my own story. I don't have a clue where that sudden description at the end came from. :b

P.P.S. TELL THIS STORY TO ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS! SHARE THE LOVE! MAKE THIS STORY GO VIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!

~Alyss


End file.
